Family and Friends: What's the Difference?
by Black Raider
Summary: The story of friends, love, and immature boys. Featuring Shifu, Junjie, Chao, and my OC, Ren! Prequel to "Siren's Gem"
1. Ch 1: School Ages of characters: 7 to 8

**Chapter One- School; Ages of characters: 7-8 years old**

He walked up nervously to the teacher, an elderly sheep wearing peasant clothing. He tugged at his golden shirt and smoothed out his black pants. He felt hot; was it because there was a fire insignia on the back of his shirt?

"Stop fidgeting." His father hissed.

"Yes, sir." He straightened up. He could see his father shake his head a little. They stopped in front of the sheep teacher, bowing.

"Mrs. Bao, a pleasure to meet you." His father said.

"No need for formalities." Mrs. Bao waved a hoof. "It is truly an honor to have you in my humble home and school, Master Bang." She bowed to the kung fu master and turned her attention to his young son. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"My son, Chao." Master Bang said. "I'm visiting Master Oogway and he needs to stay here for the day. You received my letter, right?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Bao nodded happily. "So _this _is Master Bang's brilliant son?"

Chao looked down, his cheeks burning. "I'm not that brilliant."

Mrs. Bao laughed lightly. "So modest, just like his father." She looked back up at Master Bang. "I'd be honored to have him in the classroom. The children should be arriving soon and I'm sure he'll fit in."

"Thank you." Master Bang nodded. He looked down at his son. "You behave now. I'll be back to pick you up this evening. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Chao bowed to his father. Master Bang nodded simply and walked off out the door. Mrs. Bao put a hoof on Chao's shoulder.

"Why don't you wait with me and I'll introduce you to the students when they get here?" she offered kindly. Chao nodded, feeling a little more confident. Mrs. Bao sat at her desk and started to write some things down. Chao sat on the floor behind her and practiced his meditating. In a few minutes, shouts were heard as kids poured into the classroom. Chao peeked from behind the desk, but hid again at the sight of so many students. A while later, Mrs. Bao hit a small gong to silence the talkative kids. A few kids still talked, but one more sound of the gong silenced them.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Bao greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bao." The class said in unison.

"Now class, before we start our lesson, I have a surprise for you." Mrs. Bao announced.

"You're canceling school forever?" a kid asked. Everyone laughed and Mrs. Bao rolled her eyes.

"On a more serious matter, we have a special guest for today." Mrs. Bao gently pushed Chao to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself, sweetheart."

Chao gulped a little. "H-hello. My name is Chao. My father is Master Bang, of the Sacred Onyx Council. It is an honor to be here." He put a fist to his palm and bowed.

"Hi Chao!" the class greeted in unison. Chao felt his nerves disappearing.

"Chao's father is on a visit here." Mrs. Bao explained. "I want all of you to treat Chao with respect and make him feel welcome."

"Yes, Mrs. Bao." The class agreed. It sounded sincere, not like mindless drones Chao had expected.

"Very good." Mrs. Bao smiled. "Chao, why don't you take a seat?" Chao nodded and looked around. He found an empty spot on the floor near the front and sat down with the class. A fox was next to him. He wore a blue gi with a darker blue trim on the shirt and cuffs of the pants. He was currently cleaning off a small pair of black glasses. Chao was about to ask the fox's name when Mrs. Bao started talking.

"Now class, we have been working with our spelling and writing." She said. "Who can come up here and write 'jade' on the board?" A rabbit came to the board and wrote the character for everyone to see. "Almost, but you forgot the little dash." Mrs. Bao corrected the character for everyone to see. "Remember that misspelling a character can change the entire meaning of the word. How about 'fire'? Who can write that?" A different person came up: a red panda cub with brown pants, Shaolin leg wraps on his ankles and feet, and a burgundy vest with a gold trim. He came to the board and wrote the character for 'fire' perfectly. "Very good. Here's a hard one: 'destiny'. Who wants to try?" The red panda looked uncertainly towards the class. Chao raised his hand. "Come on up." Chao stood and walked towards the board. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as the red panda cub handed him the chalk and ran to sit back down. Chao took a breath and wrote out the character for 'destiny' quickly and neatly. He set the chalk down and looked to Mrs. Bao for approval.

Mrs. Bao seemed a little surprised. "Well done, Chao. You must've been taught very well in your other school. I'm impressed."

Impressed? Chao never heard of such a word. He stood a little straighter with pride.

Someone did a fake cough. "Nerd." They coughed.

Instantly, half the class started laughing or giggling. Chao's smile disappeared. Mrs. Bao looked displeased and sent Chao to sit down. "Silence yourselves!" she snapped. Everyone was quiet, but the damage was done. Chao didn't offer to answer any questions for the rest of the morning. At lunch, everyone was dismissed outside to eat. Chao sat away from the other kids and opened the small wooden box his father gave him for his lunch. Inside was some rice and leftover stir fry from dinner; Chao's favorite. He picked up his chopsticks to eat when a hand suddenly flipped his lunchbox into the air. The box clattered to the ground and the food ended up all over Chao's head. He looked up and saw three boar piglets, laughing at him.

"How pathetic can you get?" one laughed.

"There's no way you're the son of Master Bang!" another taunted.

"You're nothing." The third, obviously the leader, said to Chao. "You'll never be anything like Master Bang. You're better off on the streets. And quit sticking your tongue in and out! It's weird!" The three of them walked away, still laughing. Chao could only sit on the ground and fight to hold back his tears, his food on the ground and all over his face. Did they not believe him when he said he was Master Bang's son? Were they put off by his noble-like clothing? Did they not understand that he was a desert monitor lizard, so his tongue naturally flicked in and out of his mouth? Chao didn't know, but he did know that their words hurt, a lot.

Chao sensed someone was next to him and looked over. He found the fox from earlier standing beside him, holding out a piece of cake.

"Go on, take it." The fox said, pushing the cake towards Chao. The young lizard tried to refuse, but the fox insisted. "It's not healthy to skip meals, you know. And who doesn't love cake?" Chao smiled a little and took the cake, bowing in gratitude. The fox chuckled a little. "You don't have to bow all the time. It can't be good for your back." He set a wooden box next to Chao. Inside were two dumplings. "Go ahead and eat them; I already ate the rest." The fox ran off to play with the other kids. Chao looked down at the lunch one last time before eating, making a mental note to pay the fox back later. When he had finished, lunch was over, and the class filed back inside. Chao ran up to the fox kit, who was laughing with the red panda cub from earlier.

"Thank you." Chao said. He handed the fox his lunchbox.

"No problem." The kit shrugged. "Don't let those guys get to you."

"They're a real pain to all of us." The red panda cub groaned. Mrs. Bao called the class to attention and everyone sat down. The day continued on until second recess. Chao kindly asked to take a book outside to read and perched himself on a rock to enjoy the sun and the book he had chosen: a collection of stories about China's greatest masters, including Grandmaster Oogway. Chao read with fascination about Oogway's greatest accomplishments. He glanced up at the Jade Palace in the distance. How he wished that he could be up there! To train with Master Oogway himself.

Suddenly, the book was jerked from his hands. Chao looked up and saw the same three boar piglets.

"Reading during recess?" the leader scoffed.

"That's a nerd for ya." The second piglet said.

"Give it back!" Chao cried desperately. "That' doesn't belong to me!"

"You want it?" the leader taunted, tossing it to one of his lackeys. "Come get it!" Chao got up and desperately tried to grab the book. But no matter where he went, the boars kept tossing the book back and forth, and Chao could only run in circles. Finally, he remembered what little training his father had given him and jumped into the air. He kicked the book up high and it flew from the piglets' reach. The book soared through the air and landed in the hands of the red panda cub.

"Show a little respect for the book, huh?" the cub retorted. Chao ran over and took the book from him.

The leader scoffed. "You think you're so cool, don't you?"

"I'm trying to keep the peace." The cub corrected.

"You're only saying that because-"

"Children, time to come in!" Mrs. Bao called.

The leader growled. "This ain't over!" He and his lackeys ran inside with the kids.

"Thanks for that." Chao said.

"No problem." The cub assured. "Come on!" He and Chao ran back inside.

Chao was starting to get nervous again. The boars were giving him dirty looks the rest of the afternoon. He couldn't wait for his father to pick him up to go home. But his troubles were far from over. When school got out, Chao walked out to wait for his father outside. The boars snuck up on him and dragged the poor lizard down a nearby alley.

"When my father gets here, you're going to be sorry!" Chao threatened.

"We're not afraid of you." The leader scoffed, cracking his knuckles. "It's time for the rich kid to learn how to man up."

"Let me go!" Chao shouted. "My father taught me kung fu and I will use it!"

"Can't do that if you're pinned, can you?" the leader laughed. His two lackeys, who already had firm grips on Chao's arms, pushed the lizard into a wall, pinning him there. Though Chao struggled, he couldn't get away. The leader planted his fist into Chao's stomach. Chao doubled over in pain, but the two piglets shoved him upright again. The leader kept punching, hitting Chao's stomach, chest, and face. Each time, Chao gasped in pain and fought to escape, to get away from the pain. Finally, the boar landed a firm kick to the lizard's stomach, and the piglets let Chao fall to the ground.

The leader laughed. "You're so weak! You'll never be anything more than that!" The leader was about to kick Chao when a voice shouted from the alleyway's entrance.

"Leave him alone!"

The boars and Chao turned and saw the fox kit and red panda cub.

"Step away from him!" the cub ordered.

"Or what?" the leader asked.

"Or you'll have to deal with us!" the kit threatened. "Junjie and Shifu, students of Grandmaster Oogway!"

Chao's eyes widened. These were students of Master Oogway? And he never knew? How could he be so foolish?

The leader laughed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Shifu said. The lead boar chucked a rock in Shifu's direction. The red panda simple stood to the side. The piglet stood with a glare in his eyes.

"Get them!" he shouted.

The two boars ran forward, grabbing sticks along the way. Junjie and Shifu, being as young as they were, didn't know that much kung fu.

But they knew enough.

Junjie expertly blocked a strike from a boar's stick and launched some well-placed jabs to his opponent's stomach and chest. Then he knocked the stick away and used it like a staff, slamming it on the boar's head. Shifu jumped over his enemy's head and landed a few kicks to the piglet's back. When the boar turned, Shifu grabbed his stubby tusks and threw him aside. The leader ran forward, but Chao stuck out his tail at the last minute. The leader went flying, and all Junjie and Shifu had to do was step out of the way as the bully flew into a trash basket.

Junjie and Shifu laughed as they helped Chao up. "That was a pretty nice move." Junjie noted.

Chao smiled, but then bowed. "I didn't know I was in the presence of Master Oogway's students. Forgive me if I've offended you at all today."

Shifu and Junjie gave him confused looks.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Shifu asked. "We're kids, not honorable kung fu masters."

"But you're students of Master Oogway!" Chao exclaimed as he stood straight.

"And you're the _son _of Master Bang!" Junjie said. "We're all on the same level of coolness."

Chao looked unsure, but he smiled a little. "My father tells me to show respect to those above me."

"And how far down are you supposed to be?" Shifu asked. Chao shrugged, and Shifu shook his head. "Sounds like Master Bang isn't the best dad in the world."

"Oh no!" Chao protested. "He's great, really. I mean, he's definitely a better master than father, but he stays distant to keep me safe from bandits, I'm sure of it."

Junjie looked at Chao over the rims of his glasses. "Yeah, right. I don't believe it. Master Oogway treats me and Shifu like we're his own sons, and we're not even related! If your dad is so great, he should be able to defend himself and his son."

Chao looked around fearfully, as though his father were listening. Shifu shook his head again. "Look, you need to relax. Where is your dad anyway?"

"He's visiting Master Oogway." Chao said. "He told me he'd be back this evening to pick me up and we'd go home."

"Why don't you come to the palace with us?" Shifu offered.

Chao's eyes widened. "The _Jade _Palace?"

"No, the Palace of the Emperor." Junjie teased. "Yes, the Jade Palace! We'll give you the grand tour! And maybe you can spend the night!"

"What?" Chao exclaimed. "I don't think-"

"We won't accept 'no' for an answer." Shifu interrupted. "Now come on." Chao looked nervous still, but Shifu and Junjie pulled him along, so he went with it. Every step he took towards the Jade Palace made him sicker to his stomach. But Junjie and Shifu spoke words of encouragement, and the nausea subsided. The three of them reached the doors to the palace and Shifu led them inside. They ran up some more stairs to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

"Come on!" Junjie shouted.

"This is our favorite place to hang out!" Shifu said. He pulled Chao along as they entered the building. Chao stared in awe at the artifacts and paintings all around him. In his mind ran the stories to every warrior in the room that his father drilled into his head.

Junjie smiled. "Impressed?"

"This is amazing!" Chao breathed. "I never thought I'd be here!"

"Come look at this!" Shifu called. Junjie and Chao ran over to the Moon Pool, where Shifu stood. "They say this pool can answer any question and that it's bottomless."

"How do you know?" Chao asked.

"Oogway told us." Junjie said. "We once tried to dive down and find the bottom, but Oogway had to pull us out."

"Wow." Chao breathed. He was tempted to dive down, to see what was at the bottom, should there be one.

"Chao!"

The three boys spun around and saw Master Bang stomping towards them. Chao wished he could drop dead; anything would be better than being here.

"What are you doing here?" Master Bang demanded. "I told you to wait at the school!"

"It's not his fault!" Shifu intervened. "We invited him up here."

"If he followed you here, it's his fault for disobeying me!" Master Bang shouted. He turned to Chao. "Stand up." Chao forced himself to not tremble in front of his father, knowing what was coming. Master Bang raised hand. Chao braced himself. Master Bang suddenly brought his hand down and slapped Chao across his face. Chao felt the sting of his father's claws, but bit back a cry.

Junjie, however, stood in front of Chao. "You can't do that!"

"He is mine to dispose of." Master Bang said harshly. "And he needs to be punished when he does the wrong thing."

"He didn't do anything wrong." Shifu protested. "We brought him up here; against his will, even. What you just did was abuse and it's wrong."

"And you think _you _can tell me what to do?" Master Bang asked smugly.

"Master Oogway can." Junjie growled.

"What can Master Oogway do?"

The four of them turned to the doors and saw Oogway walking towards them. The boys and Master Bang bowed in respect.

"I'll ask again." Oogway said kindly. "_What _can I do?"

"Tell Master Bang what to do." Junjie growled. "He hit Chao unfairly."

"Chao?" Oogway cocked his head to one side in confusion. Junjie pulled Chao from hiding. The young desert monitor bowed to Oogway. The elder reptile smiled and patted the boy's head. "I know you: Master Bang's son."

"Yes, Master Oogway." Chao said.

Oogway nodded and stood straight. "Master Bang, have you been training him in kung fu?"

"Yes, I have." Master Bang nodded. "Unfortunately, it may take a while for him to become a master. Apparently he's a bit hopeless." Junjie would've shouted at the old lizard had Shifu not slapped a paw over his mouth.

"I see." Oogway nodded. "You must be very busy; juggling your son's training with your responsibilities with the Sacred Onyx Council."

Master Bang shrugged. "It's an honor and a burden."

"Then allow me to lighten your burden." Oogway offered. "I will take Chao in as my own student."

The room went silent as everyone stared at Oogway.

"Are you serious?" Junjie asked.

"Yes." Oogway nodded. "I think he'd be a wonderful addition. And I will make him a great warrior."

Master Bang beamed. "That sounds like a brilliant idea." He turned to his son. "We will return home so you can pack and then return in three days. Agreed?"

Chao bowed. "Yes sir. Thank you, Grandmaster Oogway."

Master Bang nodded. "As I said, we will return in three days." Oogway bowed back, dismissing the two lizards. Chao followed his father out of the palace, eager to move back in permanently.

Shifu gave Oogway a weird look once they had gone. "You're just going to let him in? Just like that?"

Oogway smiled. "You underestimate me." He leaned down to Shifu and Junjie's eye level. "I saw Chao get slapped."

Junjie's eyes widened. "You're doing this to protect him."

"Yes." Oogway nodded. "I understand you two defended Chao in school today. I couldn't be more proud."

How Oogway knew about that, they didn't know. But Junjie and Shifu were ecstatic that there was going to be a new student in the palace.

"This is going to be awesome!" Junjie exclaimed.

"Yeah, finally a smart kid to keep your brainless tail in check!" Shifu teased.


	2. Ch 2: Ren Ages: 11 to 13 years old

**Chapter Two- Ren; Ages: 11-13 years old**

"Ready for this?" Shifu called.

"I've _been _ready." Chao retorted. "I'm gonna kick your fluffy tail to the next dynasty!"

"My money's on Chao." Junjie announced.

Shifu rolled his eyes and charged. He aimed a flying kick towards Chao's chest, but his opponent only dived underneath him. Chao swung his tail around to knock Shifu off his feet. It worked, but Shifu landed on his hands and pushed off the ground, taking a firm stance a few feet away. Chao moved in with a punch, only to have it blocked. Shifu tried an uppercut to Chao's jaw, but his fist was caught and the red panda was thrown aside. Shifu moved in again. He and Chao matched each other blow for blow before Oogway called for them to stop. The two boys stood straight and bowed to each other.

"Well done." Oogway said. "You're progressing quite quickly."

"Thank you Master Oogway." Shifu and Chao said simultaneously.

"What's next?" Junjie asked.

"Next, we go see a friend." Oogway said. "The Hierarch of the Sacred Onyx Council is coming to see me today."

"What for?" Shifu asked.

"To talk about some things." Oogway answered. "Very boring adult things."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Chao asked.

"You'll be training." Oogway said simply. "Master Zhan Shi is also bringing his daughter along."

The boys' jaws dropped.

"A _girl?" _Shifu asked. "There's going to be a _girl _here?"

"Well yes." Oogway nodded. He turned to walk away. "Master Zhan Shi doesn't want to leave her alone while he travels."

The boys followed their master. "But Oogway, it's a girl." Junjie explained. "She'll interfere with our training."

"On the contrary." Oogway said. "She will help with your training. Master Zhan Shi's daughter is learning kung fu as well."

"Girls don't do kung fu." Chao said. "My father always said a girl belongs in the house; taking care of the family."

"Your father is a very traditional man." Oogway nodded. "But often takes traditions too far. _Anyone _can do kung fu if they have the heart for it."

"Even girls?" Chao asked.

"Chao, ignore your dad's craziness for a minute." Shifu said. "And think about it: do _you _think girls can do kung fu?"

Chao thought for a moment, trying to keep his father's cynical words from his head. "I don't know. I've never seen one do it."

"You will now." Oogway said. The four of them reached the doors of the palace, where a wolf stood. "One thing you need to know: Zhan Shi's daughter is adopted and not from here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shifu asked.

"You'll see."

They approached the wolf and bowed respectfully. The wolf returned the bow. He had reddish-brown fur and golden eyes. He wore dark blue pants and Shaolin leg wraps around his bare feet. He also had on a long sleeved white shirt with a blood red vest.

"It is an honor to be here." Zhan Shi said.

"Thank you for coming." Oogway said. "Shifu, Junjie, this is Master Zhan Shi of the Sacred Onyx Shaolin. Chao, you already know him, of course."

"It's nice to see you again." Chao greeted.

Zhan Shi smiled. "It's very nice to see you too, Chao. You're looking wonderful. Building up your self-esteem, as we discussed?"

Chao smiled and nodded. Being with the Jade Palace all this time really helped his emotional strength. Then, Chao noticed a being hiding behind Zhan Shi. He craned his neck to see, but the creature slid farther behind the wolf.

Zhan Shi smiled. "This is my daughter, Ren. Come say hello, sweetie."

Ren slowly stepped out from behind her adoptive father. Chao, Shifu, and Junjie stared when they saw her.

Ren had pale, hairless skin. She wore long-sleeved robes the color of grass in the spring with a forest green trim and sash. The slits along the sides showed skin-tight black pants and she was barefoot. Her hair was black like a starless night sky and pulled into a bun on her head. Her eyes were green and bright like lightning.

Ren was a human.

Shifu was the first to snap out of it. He bowed to Ren. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ren."

Ren bowed in return. "It's an honor to meet Master Oogway's students and Master Bang's son." She said in a voice like a songbird's.

Chao was dumbstruck. He had never seen a human except in books of mythology. Moreover, he was stricken by how beautiful the young girl was.

Oogway's voice jolted Chao back to reality. "Why don't you three show Miss Ren the Training Hall, hm? Zhan Shi and I have to talk."

"Sure thing!" Junjie said. "Come on, Ren." Ren shyly followed the boys. She walked alongside Chao and gave him a small smile. Chao felt his cheeks burn and looked away. When they arrived at the hall, Shifu gave the introduction.

"So this is where we train." He explained. "Master Oogway has us practice on the Jade Tortoise Bowl or the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. But now we're learning how to master the Fiery Field of Death!" Shifu pointed out each course. "It's pretty fun once you get the hang of it."

"It sounds like you're progressing fast." Ren said. "We have our own obstacle course at the Council's main house, but Dad tries to keep me away from the advanced stuff. But I'm dying to advance. I want to become a master as soon as possible."

"So do we." Junjie said.

"Oogway says if we keep up the pace we're at now, we'll be masters by the time of our manhood ceremonies." Chao said.

"That's what I want." Ren nodded. "I'd like to be a master before my coming-of-age. Not that I expect to get married. Dad's intent on letting me marry someone I love, rather than arranging a marriage. He's so cool like that."

"You're lucky." Chao said. "I remember most of the Council members talking about marriage when their kids weren't even born yet!"

Ren laughed, covering her mouth. Chao was once again mesmerized by the sparkle in the young girl's eyes.

Junjie noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "So, you want to try some of the course?" He asked Ren.

Ren looked towards said course. "Well, I guess I could try."

Ren stood at the edge of the course, across from the Jade Bowl. She took a breath. Then, the girl jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed on the bowl's edge, balancing on it perfectly. Shifu jumped after her. He shot out a few punches and a kick, all of which Ren was able to block. She jumped up and aimed a kick for Shifu's head. The red panda caught her foot. Ren smirked and drove her other foot into Shifu's chest. Put off balance, the red panda began to stumble and fell into the bowl. But he still had a firm grip on Ren's foot, and he dragged her down with him. Chao and Junjie ran to the bowl as the two kids inside slid all over the place. Chao and Junjie managed to pull down the edge to make Shifu and Ren tumble out. The four of them laughed.

"That was awesome!" Ren laughed.

Chao caught sight of Ren's smile again. Her mouth was open as she laughed and her brilliant white teeth were showing. Her eyes were like bright green emeralds that glittered. Her happy aura seemed to brighten up the room. Chao couldn't take his eyes off her. He had so much focus on her that Shifu had to punch the monitor's arm to snap him out of it.

Chao rubbed his arm. "So, what should we do now? More training?"

"No way." Junjie shook his head. "Why don't we show Ren the Sacred Hall of Warriors?"

"I would love that!" Ren nearly squealed.

"Then come on!" Shifu urged. The four of them laughed as they ran off to the Hall of Warriors. Once Ren had gotten inside, her eye widened and she turned around and around in circles, trying to absorb everything at once. Chao could see the light in her eyes grow brighter. The more time he spent near the human girl, the more he wished she would stay by his side.

"This is amazing." Ren breathed.

"It's our favorite place in the entire palace." Junjie said. "Chao's especially."

"You would not _believe _how much time he spends in here!" Shifu added.

Chao laughed nervously. "Shut up, guys."

Ren laughed. "I would be the same way, trust me." She wandered over to the Moon Pool and looked up at the golden dragon that held the Dragon Scroll. "Who do you think will be the Dragon Warrior?"

"Who knows?" Junjie shrugged as he and the boys came to stand next to Ren. "Maybe it'll be you."

Ren scoffed. "Yeah right." She gazed down at the Moon Pool. She cocked her head and leaned forward. Something drew her to the pool; like a lost memory.

Suddenly, Ren slipped and went headfirst into the water. As she thrashed around in the bubbles, that lost memory surfaced.

_FLASHBACK_

_She could feel her mother's hot breath on her face. Her mother couldn't run for much longer. There was someone behind them; they were shouting. Ren cried and cried. She didn't want to be here; she was scared. Even the blanket wrapped around her gave no comfort. _

_Suddenly, she was in water. Just as fast, Ren's mother burst to the surface. Ren could see raging rapids all around her. The dark water churned into white foam as Ren and her mother were tossed back and forth. _

_Ren felt her mother kiss her forehead, and then had the sensation of falling. She went underwater once again. She was desperate for air and her vision was cloudy. For what seemed like years, she searched for any source of light. Ren no longer felt her mother's arms around her, but she sensed her presence. Then, she noticed a light. Her mother swam as fast as she could towards the light. The two of them burst through the surface. Her mother gasped. A clawed hand grabbed her arm and a furry paw took the other. She was pulled onto the ground. Ren rubbed her eyes and stared up at the strange creatures looming over her. One was green, another was reddish-brown, and Ren could see a golden creature high above her._

_FLASHBACK END_

Chao dived into the water and swam deeper and deeper until he reached Ren. He took her in his arms and pulled her back up, hauling the girl onto solid ground. Junjie and Shifu were close, but gave the two some air. Ren coughed and looked up at Chao. Her bright green orbs met with his blue, yellow, and orange-red ones. Ren sighed and hugged Chao.

Unknown to the kids, Oogway and Zhan Shi were right outside the door.

"You're right, Zhan Shi." Oogway said as they walked off. "Chao would be perfect to rule the council."

"And Shifu is the perfect choice for Grandmaster." Zhan Shi nodded.

The next morning, Zhan Shi and Ren left for Ziben.

"I'm sure we'll be back to visit." Zhan Shi assured.

"We'd love to spar with Ren." Shifu said.

Ren smiled. "Can't wait to kick your tail." Everyone laughed. Ren turned to Chao. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Thank you for saving me."

Chao almost had to slap himself to stop staring. "It was an honor."

Zhan Shi seemed to be analyzing a battle strategy, the way he looked at Ren and Chao. He smiled and bowed to Oogway. Ren followed suit before following her adoptive father down the steps.

Chao stared after them. "Wow."

Junjie snickered. "Chao's got a girlfriend." He sang.

Chao turned and growled. Junjie laughed nervously. "Please don't kill me."

"Five second head start." Chao warned. Junjie took off, Chao right behind him.


	3. Ch 3: First Date Ages: 15 to 17

**Chapter Three- First Date; Ages: 15-17**

Oogway watched with fascination as his students went through the Training Hall's courses. Junjie expertly dodged the columns of fire that shot from the Fiery Field of Death below him, hot air blasting his fur back. Chao shot through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors so fast he was a streak of orange, brown, and white. Any bit of wood that swung towards him was either blocked or completely destroyed. Shifu glided smoothly across the spinning logs and stood his ground against one of the spiked clubs. With a firm strike and a hard fist, the club was reduced to splinters and chunks of wood. The three teenagers leaped off their courses and in front of their master. They bowed simultaneously.

Oogway smiled. "Well done. You're all doing very well."

"Thank you, Master." The boys said in unison.

"And now, I have an announcement." Oogway said. "Ren and Zhan Shi are coming for the Lantern Festival."

"Sweet!" Junjie grinned.

"When will they be here?" Shifu asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Oogway said. "They'll be here for the entire festival and will stay here at the Jade Palace."

"That's great!" Chao said.

"It should be very nice for you, Chao." Oogway nodded. "Ren is very excited."

Chao looked confused. "For the festival?"

"Well yes." Oogway nodded. "You're taking her out the first night, aren't you?"

Chao raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You invited Ren out on a date the first night of the festival." Oogway explained. "She was very happy to accept. Didn't you send her a letter a month ago?"

"I never-" Chao stopped and turned to Junjie and Shifu. The fox and red panda rocked on their heels and whistled innocently. Chao narrowed his eyes. "What did you two do?"

"We may have sent Ren that letter." Shifu said.

"And sent it under your name." Junjie added.

Chao would've tackled them, but Oogway held him back. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Now, now, Chao." Oogway chuckled. "They didn't mean any harm."

"I thought you liked Ren." Shifu added.

"Well, I do." Chao admitted. "But I know _nothing _about being with a girl! I've never had the courage to ask a girl out!"

"Come on, Chao." Junjie rolled his eyes. "We're going to become kung fu masters soon. Is there really anything we can't handle?"

"The female population." Chao droned.

"He's got a point." Shifu shrugged. "You saw how all the village girls kept giggling whenever we were near. What were we supposed to do?"

"No need to fuss." Oogway assured as he walked off. "Now, all of you continue your training, then go wash up. I don't think Ren wants to see you all dirty when she arrives."

Chao groaned. "Kill me now."

The next morning, the teens dressed nicely and warmly before joining Oogway as they waited for Zhan Shi and Ren. The wolf master and his daughter arrived soon after, each with a bag in hand. Zhan Shi, being covered in fur, wasn't as bundled up as Ren was. The human teen had on a couple layers due to the cold.

"Good to see you could make it." Oogway smiled.

"N-not a problem." Ren assured with a slight shiver.

Oogway chuckled. "Perhaps a little tea might help. Come inside." Zhan Shi and Ren followed the elderly tortoise while Chao and Shifu took care of their bags. As they walked to the guest rooms, Shifu noticed Chao looking odd.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Chao groaned.

Shifu rolled his eyes. "Chao, everything will be fine. We're all going down to the festival tonight anyway."

"But I know for a fact that you and everyone else will walk off and leave me and Ren alone!" Chao protested. "What are we supposed to do?"

"It's a date." Shifu explained. He hauled Zhan Shi bag onto a guest bed. "There will be games, food, dancing, etc. Just go have fun!"

Chao sighed and set Ren's bag on another guest bed. "Alright. But I'm not dancing."

"Why not?" Shifu asked as they journeyed to the kitchen.

"I can't dance!" Chao said. "I'll step all over her feet."

Shifu pinched the bridge of his nose. "You _really _need to relax."

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

"Chao, get out here!"

"No!"

"Come on, you are _not _standing up your first date!"

"It's not my first date."

"When was the last time you went out with a girl?"

Pause.

"That's what I thought."

There was a groan.

"Chao, just come on."

Chao sighed and walked out. He was dressed in deep red robes with a black trim. He kept fidgeting with his black sash he used for a belt.

"Chao, for the thousandth time, relax!" Shifu snapped.

"Don't you tell me to relax!" Chao whined. "As if you've ever been on a date before!"

"True." Junjie noted. Shifu took a hold of the fox's ear and gave it a sharp yank. Junjie yelped, but the three of them straightened when Oogway came around the corner.

"Are you all ready?" he asked. The boys nodded. "Then let's go, before the celebrations begin without us."

Chao groaned, but Shifu kicked his shin. The four warriors journeyed to Zhan Shi and Ren, who were standing at the gates. Zhan Shi was dressed in burgundy robes with a black sash. Ren had a long sleeved shirt that was red with a black trim, a long red skirt, and a braided rope for a belt. A jade ornament hung from the belt. A pure black fan with silver flowers on it was in her hand.

"Good evening, Chao." Ren bowed kindly.

Chao swallowed back the urge to vomit and returned to bow respectfully. "It's nice to see you, Ren."

Ren smiled, her bright eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Thank you for the date. I never would have had the courage to ask."

"Well, sometimes you just need an encouraging push." Junjie elbowed Chao.

"Or an annoying pest to forge a letter." Chao muttered beneath his breath.

Zhan Shi smirked. "Well, if we don't get down there, the party will start without us! Let's go!" The group of warriors journeyed down the stairs. Ren stayed exactly parallel with Chao, casting him a smile once in a while. Chao could only look away embarrassingly. _This is going to be a disaster._ He thought. Once the warriors had reached the bottom of the steps, they were greeted with a brilliant scene of red. Lanterns hung everywhere: on lines that zigzagged from roof to roof and lit up the street, hanging from houses, and being sold at many booths. Other booths, decorated with red, gold, and black, sold yuanxiao, kites, and offered games to play.

Shifu and Junjie's eyes and smiles were wide.

"This is fully awesome!" Shifu said.

"It's so bright!" Ren spun in a circle to see everything. "You can hardly tell that it's night!"

"It's beautiful." Chao agreed. _Like her. _

"Well, you kids have fun." Oogway said. "Zhan Shi and I are going to find some gift booths. We'll meet you all back at the palace!"

"See ya later Master Oogway!" Junjie called as the two eldest masters walked off.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Shifu told Ren and Chao. "Have fun you two." He and Junjie ran off.

"Bet you ten Yuan that I can beat you at the bottle knock down." Junjie challenged.

"Bring it on!" Shifu retorted. "You don't even know the proper name for the game!"

"As if you did!"

Ren laughed. "Those two always act like such children."

"You got that right." Chao chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ren asked. "I'm up for anything."

"Why don't we just walk around?" Chao asked. "And if we see something interesting, we'll stop and…..yeah…"

Ren fanned herself. "Sounds good."

Chao gulped quietly as he and Ren walked off. Why was it so hard for him to speak to Ren? She was just a girl, a pretty girl, a pretty, strong, lovely…

Chao almost slapped himself. "Snap out of it, Chao…"

"What was that?" Ren asked.

"Nothing." Chao waved it off. "Hey look!" He led Ren off to one of the booths. "I love these games."

Ren took a look. "Riddle games?"

"Yeah." Chao nodded. "It's fun to guess the answer because sometimes they get really creative. I always go for the hard ones because they have the best prizes." He stopped and looked towards Ren. "If you don't want to play, we can move on. I know they're awfully boring."

"Not at all!" Ren said. "I love riddle games, too." She scanned the prizes and suddenly spotted a small, golden lotus flower on a chain. "This is beautiful."

"Guess the riddle correctly and it's yours." The booth tender, an old badger, told her. Ren nodded and the badger took a look at the riddle. "Alright, here's the riddle: what building has the most stories?"

Ren thought for a moment. Chao thought, too. He tried to think of a building that was very tall. _Pagodas are tall_. Chao thought. _And the tallest one is in Gongmen City. _

"I think I've got it." Chao said. "The Tower of Sacred Flame has the most stories out of any other tower in China."

"Very logical answer." The badger nodded. Chao beamed a little with pride. "But I'm afraid that's incorrect." Chao's face grew hot with embarrassment.

"A library." Ren said.

"What?" the badger asked.

"The building with the most stories is a library." Ren said. "Because it's full of books."

The old badger smiled. "Well done. Enjoy the rest of the festival." He handed Ren the lotus charm, which she immediately put around her neck. The flower charm glinted in the light. Chao stared in wonder; she never wore very much jewelry, but the little charm seemed to add to her beauty.

Ren turned to Chao and cocked her head like a confused puppy. "Something wrong?"

Chao shook his head. "Uh, no, I'm fine." He spied a yuanxiao stand and quickly pointed to it. "You want something to eat? I'm starving!" Ren could tell he was embarrassed and desperate to change the subject, but she only smiled and nodded. Ren purchased a small box of the rice balls for the two of them and they sat down outside the local school to eat. Mrs. Bao walked by with her grandchildren jumping around her. The old goat waved to Chao. The lizard returned the wave with a warm smile.

"You know her?" Ren asked.

"She's the schoolteacher." Chao explained. "My father came to visit the Valley of Peace and brought me along. I came to the school for a day. That's when I met Shifu and Junjie. They were my first real friends."

"Really?" Ren asked. "How they become your friends?"

"They stood up for me." Chao said. "I was teased for being smart. These three jerks really got to me." Chao had been eating a yuanxiao, but suddenly lost his appetite. "Between them and my father's treatment, I thought I had hit rock bottom."

"Those guys must've been pretty bad." Ren said.

Chao nodded. He was about to talk again when a force suddenly pulled him backwards and sent him crashing to the hard ground. Chao looked up and glared. Ren was being held back by two teenage boars and their leader was standing over Chao with a smirk on his face.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the lead boar taunted. "Our little scaly freak."

"What do you want?" Chao demanded. "Let Ren go."

"Why should we?" one of the lackeys asked. "Because you're one of Master Oogway's students?"

"Because that's Master Zhan Shi's daughter." Chao retorted.

"So _this _is the freak, huh?" the leader turned and scoffed. "You're even more disgusting looking than I thought."

Ren hissed like a cat, showing off her sharp canines. "If you don't let me go this instant I'll-"

"You'll what?" the leader scoffed. "As if you could do anything. You're a freak, you don't belong here, and you never will." He leaned in close to Ren's face. "Why don't you just crawl back to where you came from, demon?"

That did it.

Chao jumped up and grabbed one of the boar's tusks. He swung the pig around and threw him aside. Ren stomped on the foot of one of her captors and planted a vicious head butt to the other's nose. The two stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Just get out of here." Chao ordered. "And don't let me catch you around here again."

The leader growled and jumped to his feet. He drew a knife from his pocket and held it ready. "Who's gonna make us?"

Chao narrowed his eyes and pushed Ren behind him, taking a defensive stance with the full intent of protecting her. The leader rushed forward, ready to stick the knife into Chao's stomach. The lizard grabbed the boar's hand at the last second and landed a firm punch to the pig's nose. The boar stumbled back, but the knife was still in his hoof. He turned to his lackeys.

"Well?" he demanded. "What are you waiting for? Get him!" The two of them rushed towards Chao. The teen stood his ground until moments before they could collide with him. Then, Chao ducked, pulling Ren down with him as he swept the boar's feet out from under them. The two pigs went flying into a food booth. The rabbits there shouted in surprise and then went on to berate the pigs. Chao turned to the lead boar, who looked surprised, but still held his knife ready. He charged for Chao, but Ren suddenly jumped in front and stuck her foot out. Chao sidestepped as the lead boar joined his friends.

"Come on!" Ren urged. She pulled Chao away as Oogway and Zhan Shi came to the source of the commotion. Chao found himself being half-led, half-pulled farther and farther away until Ren suddenly stopped in an alleyway. The two of them breathed a little hard, but no injuries could be found. The two of them shared a look and suddenly started laughing.

"What a rush!" Ren laughed.

"I know!" Chao agreed. "Those were some pretty good moves!"

"Thanks." Ren smiled. Then, they noticed that they were still holding hands. Both of them turned bright red and turned away, Ren fanning herself lightly but hurriedly and Chao suddenly gaining interest in his robes.

"Uh, why don't we, uh…"

"Head back to the festival?"

"Yeah, the festival."

"Yeah, uh, we should-"

"We should go."

They two of them nodded, still stuttering slightly, and walked back into town. Both were silent and blushed every time they tried to look at each other. Had they been able to read each other's thoughts, they would've both been surprised.

_He's really handsome. _Ren thought. _Even for a lizard. When I dreamed about marrying a prince, I never thought my prince would be a reptile. Ah, what are you thinking, Ren? You're not getting married anytime soon. Besides, why would Chao want to be with someone like me, anyway?_

_She's so strong! _Chao thought. _I mean, she took out those guys with only a few moves. But why did they call her a demon? Sure, she's different, and technically a mythical creature, but she's just a regular person. A very pretty person. Oh stop it, Chao. This is the daughter of Master Zhan Shi. She deserves a prince, not someone like me._

Ren looked away from Chao and noticed the town square, where musicians were playing and people were dancing. She started drifting over like a ghost, as though she were in a trance. Chao followed close behind. They stood and watched as couples danced merrily with the music that played.

"This is so cool!" Ren sighed. "We almost never have stuff like this in Ziben."

"Really?" Chao asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, the Masters don't really celebrate like the villagers do." Ren explained. "We sort of just show up to patrol and get fresh air."

"Wow." Chao was a little surprised. "I hardly remember that. I don't think I ever even went to the Lantern Festivals in Ziben."

"You want to dance?" Ren asked.

"Oh, no!" Chao stepped back. "Not a chance. I can't dance."

"Then I'll show you." Ren said. The song suddenly ended and shifted into a slow, smooth tune. "Come one, this'll be easy."

"Ren, I'm serious." Chao tried to refuse. "I really can't-!"

Ren pulled him in. Chao looked around nervously, but Ren turned his head to face her.

"Just do as I say." She said. "You put one hand here." She took up one of Chao's hands in hers. "And you put the other here." She guided his free hand to her waist. Instantly, Chao's face burned. "And my hand goes here." She placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Now follow my feet." Ren slowly stepped back with her right foot. Chao followed with his left. "Good, keep going." Chao gulped, but did what Ren said. Slowly, but surely, the two of them were a part of the dancing crowd, moving across the square. Ren smiled reassuringly. "See, you're doing it."

Chao smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just relax." Ren laughed a little. Chao nodded. But he was still a little worried that he'd step on Ren's feet. Considering he had claws on his feet and he never wore shoes, it was a valid fear; Ren was barefoot, too. But he soon forgot his worries and actually began to enjoy himself. Ren could see Chao's sheer terror expression soften until he was actually smiling. The two of them kept dancing, spinning round and round until the song ended, and the two of them had locked eyes. Ren blushed and hid her face behind her fan.

It was a couple hours later, after more games and one last dance, before the two of them found themselves resting high in the branches of a tree. They gazed out at the sea of people and red lanterns. A single lantern dangled above their heads; a prize Chao had won from an earlier game.

Ren sighed. "This has been a really wonderful night."

"Yeah." Chao nodded. "Best night of my life."

Ren sighed happily and glanced down at the comb in her hand. It was gold, with a ceramic peach blossom on it. She delicately stuck the comb into her hair. She sighed again, a little less happy.

Chao noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Chao, why did you ask me to go with you to the festival?" Ren asked.

Chao rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, Junjie and Shifu wrote that letter and put it under my name. I would never have the courage to ask you."

"But you wanted to go out with me?"

"Yes." Chao nodded. "I was just too afraid to ask."

"Why would you want to be with someone like me?" Ren demanded coldly. "I'm a demon; a freak of nature. I don't belong here."

"Hey, if you're referring to what those guys said-"

"It's not just them." Ren interrupted. "Everyone says it. Most people don't say it out loud, but I can hear them whisper it as I walk through town. I can see people giving me weird or distrusting looks. Nobody likes me. I was never meant to be in this world, and I don't even know how I got here." Ren looked up at the stars. "Master Zhan Shi tells me that my mother died protecting me. Protecting me from what? Who was so intent on finding us? Dad won't tell me. He thinks it was my birth father. Whoever he was, he didn't like me. Or he didn't like that mom had a baby." Chao could clearly see tears in Ren's eyes, but she was quick to wipe them away. "Maybe it'd be better if I just died."

Chao was speechless. Instantly, he found himself looking in a mirror. He sighed. "I've felt like that before. My mother died when I was born. My father expected me to live up to his expectations. Unfortunately, it seems his expectations are so high up they can't be reached. He hit me when I did something he didn't like. It's like he searched for flaws in my life that he could berate me for." Chao looked away. "I've considered killing myself just to rid my father of another problem. I came close to doing it, too. That's the difference between you and me. You're strong and smart. You've been able to live through everything that's happened with your head held high. I've hit rock bottom so many times; I can't climb back without help. You can." Chao gave a weak laugh. "I envy you."

Ren had been listening carefully. She, too, found herself looking in a mirror. Then she pinched herself; nope, that hurt. This wasn't a dream. Yet she always dreamed of finding her perfect match someday. Her father, Zhan Shi, always taught her to be brave, even with someone you liked. There was one part of the dream that hadn't come true.

Well, no time like the present.

So when Chao turned to Ren, the human planted a kiss on his lips.

There, dream completed.

Chao's eyes widened. When Ren pulled away, the lizard looked like he had just been slapped with a wooden spoon.

"Sorry." Ren whispered. She moved to jump down from the tree when Chao's arms suddenly pulled her into his lap.

He smiled at her. "I didn't say you could leave."

Ren smiled back. The two of them kissed again, enjoying the experience.

In a couple trees back, a fox and red panda watched them. The fox sniffled.

"They're so cute together!" Junjie sighed with awe.

"Oh quit sniveling." Shifu groaned. "Let's give them some alone time." He and Junjie slid down the tree and snuck away.

When Ren and Chao returned to the Jade Palace, Shifu and Junjie were trying to figure out how to put together a kite they had bought in the festival.

"I think the tail goes here."

"No, that's the top."

"It's a box! How can you tell?"

"I just know!"

The two of them spotted Ren and Chao walking down the hallway, holding hands. Shifu and Junjie exchanged mischievous looks.

"Anything exciting happen tonight?" Shifu called.

"Nope." Ren sighed dreamily.

"Nothing at all." Chao agreed.


	4. Ch 4: Marriage Ages: 19 to 21

**Chapter Four- Marriage; Ages: 19-21**

The gorilla swung a hammer towards Shifu, who simply jumped up to dodge it before landing a strong kick to the ape's nose. Chao and Junjie worked together to bring down a pair of weasels with knives. Oogway swung his staff in every direction, taking down the hawks and eagles that tried to attack him. Zhan Shi growled as he kicked away a wolf much larger than him. Ren used her katana as she dueled with a mountain cat. In a quick motion, she was able to disarm her opponent and send him sprawling on the ground. The warriors continued their battle until all their enemies were unconscious or, like some poor souls, dead.

Ren glared, her eyes scanning the area for anyone else to harm them. Upon finding none, she cleaned her bloody katana on the grass and sheathed it. She offered a silent prayer to the gods, to forgive her for the lives she had taken. Zhan Shi placed a paw on his daughter's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. Ren could only stare solemnly.

The group journeyed back to the city of Ziben. Thankful villagers came to greet them, but all they could do was force a smile and nod. They arrived at the Shaolin Temple in a few minutes. The temple was reserved for training, meditating, or praying. Many of the masters created alters for their families or loved ones past to be placed in the temple. The area around the temple was reserved for the members of the Sacred Onyx Council, and in some cases their families. Most of the buildings were for training in kung fu or weaponry. But there was also a small apartment building and an infirmary. The six exhausted warriors headed straight for it. The nurses and doctors there weren't at all shocked at their injuries; working around kung fu warriors 24/7 and you get used to it.

"You're lucky this cut wasn't any deeper." The lynx working on Ren said. "It shouldn't need stitches." The lynx glanced in Ren's eyes and smiled softly. "Something wrong?"

"I killed people today." Ren muttered.

"You killed murderers." The lynx corrected. She took Ren's hands in her paws. "Don't you worry about what you did. Believe me, it doesn't matter. I go through stuff like that. I know that it's not easy to take a life, even if doing so saves others. You are a great warrior, just like your father."

Ren looked up and smiled a little. The lynx gave her a hug.

Chao gritted his teeth against the pain as a sheep tightened bandages around his wounded arm.

"Oh stop complaining." The nurse scolded.

"It can't hurt that much."

Chao and the nurse turned and saw Master Bang in the doorway. The two of them bowed in respect.

"Chao, when you have a moment, I need to talk to you about something very important." Bang told his son.

"Yes sir." Chao nodded.

"Good." Bang nodded. "I'll meet you in front of the temple." He walked off, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Wonder what he wants." Chao murmured.

"Don't worry about it." The sheep assured. "Nothing you can't handle."

Chao was still uncertain, but walked tall and formal as he went to meet with his father. Master Bang was standing at the steps of the temple, meditating. Chao bowed to him, waiting for his father to notice his presence.

"Glad you could make it." Bang said. He stood up and motioned for his son to follow him. Chao walked a few steps behind his father, as he was instructed since he was very young. He stayed straight, tall, and tried to give off an air of power, copying his father's stance.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Chao asked politely.

"Chao, you are a man now." Bang said. "I, too, am getting older. Soon after I became a man, I was married to your mother. It is the dream of every father such as I to have their children marry well and receive grandchildren from that marriage." Bang stopped. Chao remained a few feet behind him as his father turned. "Chao, I've found the perfect wife for you."

Chao's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Um…excuse me?"

"I've had a talk with a nobleman from the next province." Bang explained. "His daughter is of marrying age. Both of us have agreed that the two of you would make a perfect match and should be married." Bang turned and kept walking. "Of course, we also want you two to get to know each other first."

Chao snapped out of his shock and jogged to keep up with his father. "What do you mean?"

"The girl's father and I have a plan." Bang said. "You and the girl will go into town together on a little date. Talk, enjoy yourselves, and get to know each other better. Then, at the end of the day, you will ask for her hand in marriage. And she will gladly accept."

"Sir, why have I heard of this just now?" Chao asked cautiously. "It sounds like you've been planning this for a while."

"As the son of a high-ranking member in society, you are expected to also marry a high-ranking member." Bang shrugged. "It's just how things work. And I know you won't let me down." Bang turned and stared at his son hard. Chao felt like he was shrinking under his father's harsh gaze. "You won't disappoint me, will you?"

Chao sighed and bowed. "No, sir."

"Good." Bang nodded in approval. "Now go get dressed in something nice. You and the girl will be leaving for town later this afternoon." Chao remained bowing until his father left. Then he sighed and spun on his heel to get dressed. He jumped upon seeing Shifu.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shifu demanded. "Is it even possible for you to think about marrying someone besides Ren?"

"Not now, Shifu." Chao pushed past him.

"You can't do this, Chao." Shifu said, following the lizard. "You've got to stand up to your father. You're a man now; you can make your own decisions."

"Yeah, right." Chao scoffed.

"Eventually, you'll have to stand up to your father." Shifu grabbed Chao's hand and pulled him back. "You know that Oogway, Zhan Shi, Junjie, and I will be right behind you, no matter what."

Chao cast Shifu a sad glance before walking off.

That evening, about an hour before sunset, Chao was dressed as nice as possible and went to meet with the nobleman's daughter. She was a young tiger, no older than nineteen but very small for her species. She wore elegant silk robes that were pastel blue with a white trim and sash. A blue silk parasol rested on her shoulder. The tigress bowed in respect.

"Master Chao, I am Yao Niang." The tigress said.

_Yao Niang. _Chao thought. _Chinese for "beautiful maiden". It actually suits her. _Chao bowed back. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Yao Niang said. Chao noticed she had an emotionless, if not resentful, tone to her voice. Perhaps she wasn't too happy about this arranged marriage either.

"Shall we go?" Chao offered. Yao Niang nodded and walked beside Chao as they traveled into the city. From the beginning, both knew it would be quite awkward. Chao tried to make it a little more enjoyable, but all his attempts were futile. He offered to dance with Yao Niang, but the tigress claimed that she didn't like to dance. Chao offered to go into the market, but Yao Niang wasn't interested. Eventually, they just ended up walking around, hardly talking. But when they passed by the blacksmith's shop, Yao Niang slowed and seemed mesmerized by the burly tiger at the anvil, hammering a sword to perfection. Chao noticed this and suggested that they sit down at a nearby restaurant to eat. For once, Yao Niang agreed. They ate and looked around at the busy town. They actually started talking and laughing.

"I didn't think a nobleman's daughter would have a sense of humor." Chao joked.

"Well, Father always says it's not ladylike to be like that." Yao Niang laughed. "But I always say to myself, 'To hell with those rules!'"

Chao laughed out loud. "I feel that same way."

Yao Niang smiled. "Glad to see we agree on something."

"At last." Chao chuckled.

"Good evening, Chao."

Chao and Yao Niang turned and saw Ren standing before them. The color drained from Chao's face.

"Ren?" Chao looked between the human and the tigress across from him. "Uh….."

"Master Ren?" Yao Niang asked. She stood and bowed in respect. "It's an honor to meet Master Zhan Shi's esteemed daughter."

"Pleasure to meet Chao's fiancée." Ren bowed politely. She turned to Chao. "Junjie and my dad told me about the arrangement. I wish the two of you happiness."

Chao could clearly see the hurt in Ren's eyes. Their usual sparkle had disappeared like a snuffed out candle. Chao opened his mouth to speak, to try and explain it, to say anything….but nothing came out. Ren bowed one last time before turning on her heels and walking off, disappearing in the crowd. Yao Niang turned to Chao as she sat down and noticed his face.

"You love her, don't you?" she guessed.

Chao sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Yao Niang assured. "I know our fathers are trying to engage us, but we both know how we truly feel."'

"You have your eyes on another." Chao guessed.

"My father doesn't approve of him." Yao Niang sighed. "He's threatened to disown me if I marry him."

Chao understood. His father probably wouldn't only disown him, but also beat him.

"Yao Niang." Chao said. "I-"

"Master Chao!"

Chao stood in surprise as the tiger blacksmith came forth. His face showed a mix of emotions.

"Can I help you?" Chao asked.

"My name is Jin." The tiger said. "I understand you wish to marry this woman." He gestured to Yao Niang, who looked completely smitten by the tiger.

Chao noticed this. A plan formed in his head. "Yes, I do. I was just about to ask her."

Jin went to his knees and bowed low. "Then I must humbly ask that you don't! I wish to marry Yao Niang myself! I love her!"

"Jin….." Yao Niang breathed.

Chao looked back and forth between the two tigers. He knew at once that these two truly loved each other. But first, he wanted to have a little fun.

"You truly love Yao Niang?" Chao asked, putting a regal tone to his voice.

"I would die for her." Jin declared. "I will do whatever it takes to win her love. If I have to, I will fight you for the right to marry her!"

_Bold words._ Chao thought. _Impressive. _"You should know that Yao Niang's father has threatened to disown her if she marries someone other than me. What will you do then?"

"I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." Jin assured. "If she won't have me, fine. But I've known her for a long time; I will not marry another woman besides her!"

Chao looked back at Yao Niang and winked. The tigress' eyes widened.

"Well, Jin, I've only known you for a few minutes." Chao said. "And I must say I've never met somebody so grungy, dirty, or covered in soot." Jin remained bowing. "I wish you and Yao Niang happiness."

Jin's head shot up. Yao Niang stared with wide eyes. "But, Jin, if my father disowns me, then I won't have a dowry. That's not fair to you."

Jin pulled Yao Niang in a strong embrace. "I only need you. Nothing more."

Chao smiled. Then he remembered. "If you'll excuse me, I have a very important question to ask someone."

Yao Niang smiled. She hugged Chao, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Chao smiled and bowed. Then he spun around and went in a full-out sprint towards the Shaolin Temple. He found Zhan Shi and Oogway meditating in the temple. He went to his knees and bowed to Zhan Shi.

"Master Zhan Shi, Hierarch of the Sacred Onyx Council." Chao said. "I humbly ask permission to marry your daughter, Ren."

Zhan Shi glanced down at Chao. He looked slightly amused. "And why should I do that?"

"I love her." Chao said. "I've loved her since the day we met. I promise I'll treat her with respect. I'll give my life in order to protect her."

"And what about your father?" Zhan Shi asked. "What does he have to say?"

"I don't care." Chao said. "I love Ren. He can't change that."

Zhan Shi smiled. "Very well. But I can only assure you the marriage if Ren agrees and if you can really stand up to your father."

"Yes Master Zhan Shi." Chao nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Oogway asked. "Ren is training in the south hall. Go ask her now."

Chao bowed and thanked the masters before running off.

"You think he can stand up to his father?" Zhan Shi asked. "I've know Bang for a long time. It won't be easy."

"I trust Chao." Oogway said. "Everything will be fine."

Chao ran as fast as he could to the south hall. He could hear Ren's frustrated yells from inside. He skidded to a halt at the door. Ren was currently beating the stuffing out of a punching bag, literally. Her hair hung loose around her face and her forehead was dripping with sweat. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying.

Chao ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ren yelped.

"Chao!" she cried. "Put me down! I'm all sweaty and gross!"

"I couldn't care less!" Chao shouted happily.

"What's gotten into you?" Ren demanded.

Chao set Ren down and stared her in the eyes. "Ren, please do me the ultimate honor in marrying me."

Ren stared at him. "But, I thought that tigress-"

"She's in love with someone else." Chao explained. "Just like me." He took Ren's hand in his. "Please, Ren, marry me. I love you more than anything."

Ren stared at him for a long time before hugging him tightly. "Yes." She breathed. "Yes, a thousand times, yes."

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

The next morning, all the students and masters gathered in the council room, called together by Hierarch Zhan Shi.

"I have some very good news." Zhan Shi announced. "That I believe everyone should know about." He beckoned for his daughter to stand with him. "My daughter, Ren, is getting married." Everyone cheered and clapped for the young human.

"Who's the poor sap?" one student joked. Some of the students around him slapped his head.

Ren only laughed. "He's actually very nice, thank you very much." She gestured to someone near her. Chao stood up and came to her side, taking her hand.

"That's not possible!" Bang suddenly snapped. "Chao's already engaged to Yao Niang from the next province."

"I'm afraid not." Chao said. "Yao Niang is marrying someone else."

"You didn't ask her?" Bang asked.

"I didn't love her." Chao said. "I never wanted to marry her."

"That wasn't the agreement." Bang growled. He started stomping towards his son. Everyone held their breaths, knowing what would come next. Nobody even thought to interfere.

Chao remained calm. He pushed Ren behind him and stared at his father. It took a lot of courage to be able to do so and not tremble slightly.

"You knew my expectations and yet you disregarded them." Bang said. "Do you want to be disowned? Kicked out of the house? Banished from the Sacred Onyx Council?"

"If I can remain with Ren, I will accept whatever you throw at me." Chao said bravely.

Bang suddenly swiped his claws across Chao's face. Chao winced, his cheek stinging.

"Let's try this again." Bang said in a low voice. "Will you abandon this insane plan to marry this human?" He said the word "human" like it was a disease. Zhan Shi showed no emotion. He watched Chao closely.

Chao gathered every bit of courage he had. "No. I intend to marry Ren and Ren alone. You can't stop me."

Bang growled and threw his fist towards his son's face. Instinctively, Chao caught his father's fist. He twisted it at an odd angle. Bang went to his knees in pain.

"I don't care what you do." Chao said in a low voice. "I don't need you. If I'm disowned or thrown from the house, I will have a home and a wife to go to. I've had enough of what you've done to me my entire life. You don't control me." He released his hold on his father's wrist. Bang stood and brushed himself off. Then he turned and walked from the room, holding his head high to recover his pride.

Zhan Shi smiled. "Well done, Chao. You have my blessing. May you and Ren find happiness."

Ren and Chao bowed to him, smiling broadly.

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

"Would you get out here?" Shifu called.

"Not yet!" Chao called from inside the room. "I'm still getting ready!"

"It'll be winter by the time you're done!" Shifu protested.

"Just give me a minute!" Chao said again. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Oh come on, Chao!" Shifu groaned. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"I don't know." Chao was extremely nervous.

"You're not backing out from your soon-to-be wife!" Shifu snapped.

Junjie came around the corner. He was dressed in a fine, silk gold shirt and black pants. Shifu smoothed out his black robes with a silver trim.

"Is he _still _in there?" Junjie droned. Shifu nodded, and Junjie banged on the rice paper door. "Chao, if you don't get out here, I'm coming in there and dragging you to the altar!"

"You wouldn't dare." Chao said.

"Try me, groom boy." Junjie retorted.

Chao sighed and walked out of his room. Chao was dressed in red silk robes with gold thread dragons sewn all over it. A red silk sash was around his waist and red shoes were on his feet. He kept scratching his feet, obviously not used to wearing shoes.

"Chao, relax." Shifu assured. "You'll be fine."

"I'm getting married, for gods' sake!" Chao cried.

"Not yet."

The three men looked up and saw Oogway coming down the hallway. The old tortoise came up to Chao, a groom's cap in his claws. Chao bowed to Master Oogway, and the tortoise placed the groom's cap on Chao's head. "Perfect." Oogway said. "Now, you can get married."

Chao smiled, looking a little hopeful. "By any chance, is-"

"No, Chao, he's not here." Oogway shook his head sadly.

Chao looked sad, but shook it off. "It doesn't matter."

"That's the spirit." Shifu said. "Are you ready now?"

Chao smiled. "Yes."

"Then let's go." Oogway pointed down the hall. Chao took a breath and walked off, his master and brothers-in-arms right behind him. He walked outside to find a carriage ready to take him off. The four masters climbed in and the carriage rocked as it moved. Soon, they arrived at the wedding. Shifu and Junjie took their seats with Yao Niang and Jin in the front row. Oogway stood with Zhan Shi next to the tablets of Heaven and Earth. Chao climbed down and waited at the beginning of the red carpet that stretched all the way down to the tablets. Kung fu masters and students from the Sacred Onyx Council, villagers, and relatives sat on the benches, waiting for the bride to arrive. Then, the sedan chair came into view, and Chao helped the young woman step down from it. The red veil in front of her face couldn't hide her beauty in the slightest. Chao held Ren's hand as the two walked down the aisle to the altar. Once they reached the altar, they kneeled and bowed, kung-fu style, to the tablets of Heaven and Earth. Then they turned and did the same to Zhan Shi and Oogway. The two elder masters bowed in return, their smiles so large they were hard to hide. Ren and Chao turned to each other and bowed. Everyone stood and clapped for the newlyweds as the two masters walked back down the aisle and to the sedan chairs. They climbed in and the chair was carried back to the palace.

The guests began to disperse, deciding to give the new husband and wife some space, though a little untraditional. Shifu, Junjie, Oogway, and Zhan Shi watched it go. Soon enough, they would meet up with them. Junjie sniffled.

"What is it, Junjie?" Oogway asked.

"It's just so pretty." Junjie said with awe. "They're so cute together!"

"You're not gonna start crying, are you?" Shifu droned.

Back at the palace, the chair arrived at the gate to the palace. Chao lifted Ren in his arms and carried her through the gate and to their room.

"Can I take this stupid veil off now?" Ren whined slightly. "I'm only following tradition for as long as necessary."

"Alright, alright, just a second." Chao laughed. He set Ren on the bed and gently took the veil from her face. Ren blinked and shook her head, getting used to the light. She smiled at her husband and gently touched his face.

"You look kind of ridiculous with those shoes." Ren said.

Chao shook his head and laughed. He pulled the shoes off and threw them across the room. "That feels better."

Ren rolled her eyes and lay back in the bed, still in her wedding dress. "I'm never getting married again; the stress almost killed me before I even got to you."

"It's good that you don't want to get married again." Chao sighed as he lay down beside her. "Cause I was expecting us to stay together for a while."

"Just a while?" Ren asked.

Chao laughed. "A long while, rest assured."

Ren smiled and turned to face Chao. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I love you."

Chao returned the embrace. "I love you, too." They fell asleep in each others' arms. And at that moment, everything was perfect in the world.

Neither knew that the perfection wouldn't last as long as they would've liked.


	5. Ch 5: Surprises Ages: 21 to 23

**Chapter Five- Surprises; Ages: 21-23**

When he woke up that morning, the first thing he saw was his beautiful wife, sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently petted her head, careful not to wake her. She hadn't been feeling that well, so Oogway was letting her sleep in. He, on the other hand, still had to wake up and greet his master. Careful not to disturb her, he climbed out of bed and dressed in his normal blue pants and maroon colored robe. His wife murmured in her sleep.

"Chao…?" her eyes cracked open.

Chao calmly walked over and shushed her. "Just sleep. You're still a little feverish."

"I'll be fine." Ren sighed. "I'll be up and kicking Junjie's tail in a few hours."

Chao chuckled and tucked the blanket tighter around her. Then he stood at the door and waited until the morning gong went off. He exited his room and stood straight, his hands folded behind his back.

"Good morning, Master." He greeted in unison with his fellow comrades.

"Good morning." Oogway greeted. "And how is our little Ren feeling?"

"Still a bit feverish." Chao reported. "I would suggest one last checkup from the doctor."

"You worry too much." Shifu said.

"Says the guy that freaked when his cub found a way out of his crib." Junjie laughed.

Oogway chuckled. "And how is the newest member of the palace?"

"Very well." Shifu nodded. A small snow leopard cub peeked from behind the red panda's legs. The cub mewed happily, running past Chao to reach Ren. The desert monitor was quick to scoop up the cub and hold him back. The kitten whined.

"No, Tai Lung." Shifu said, taking the cub from Chao. "Aunty Ren is sick." Tai Lung didn't look very happy, but that changed in a heartbeat when Oogway mentioned breakfast. The cub scampered off after Oogway. The three masters laughed as they followed. Chao took one last look at his bedroom door before continuing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Junjie assured.

"I know." Chao said. "But she's been sick for a while. No matter what she eats, she keeps throwing up."

"Maybe she's eating something she's allergic to." Shifu suggested. "The doctor will check her out and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm not sure." Chao said. "She's been like this for a while. Some days she's fine, but others she's a total wreck. I found her lying in our room once crying her eyes out for no reason."

"That's just an excuse." Junjie said.

"No, really, she didn't have an excuse." Chao assured. "She told me that she couldn't explain why she was so sad."

"Maybe it was a bad dream." Shifu said. "Or a memory coming back. Usually the mind blocks out traumatizing events based on how bad they are."

"Maybe…" Chao was still uncertain. Ever since they had been married, he and Ren had been happy. They haven't even had their "first fight" yet. But this was bad. Ren had just gotten over a terrible flu, and Chao had stayed by her side the entire time. This seemed worse. Maybe Shifu was right, and it was a psychological thing.

After breakfast was training. Oogway kept an eye on little Tai Lung while his students showed off their skills. Junjie jumped up to the rings on the ceiling, leaping and swinging like a monkey. Chao practiced on the spinning logs, the clubs swinging harmlessly past his face. Shifu darted across the fire field, each flame too slow to even graze his fur. Oogway watched with fascination.

Halfway through training, the doctor came in and whispered something to Oogway. The old tortoise nodded and called Chao over.

"Doctor says Ren will be fine." Oogway informed him. "But she needs to tell you something very important." Chao nodded and hurried to see his wife. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ren's voice sounded tired, but oddly calm.

Chao walked in and found Ren sitting on the edge of their bed, a bucket nearby in case she threw up again.

"Are you alright?" Chao asked as he came in. He shut the door behind him to get some privacy.

Ren smiled and walked up to Chao, hugging him tightly. "I feel like a pile of trash left out on a hot day. But apart from that, I'm fantastic."

"Uh, ok." Chao was more confused than ever. He pulled away from Ren and looked into her tired eyes. They were sparkling with joy. "What's going on?"

"I told the doctor about what's been going on." Ren said. "She gave me the diagnostic."

"And…?" Chao stared worriedly at her.

Ren took Chao's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Ren whispered.

Silence.

Chao could only stare at his wife with utter shock.

Ren laughed. "Chao, you're going to be a father!"

Still, only silence.

Then, Chao fainted.

When he woke up, Ren was fanning him. Oogway, Junjie, and Shifu were standing over him as he lay on his bed. He groaned as he sat up.

"I take it he took it well." Junjie laughed.

Chao shook his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Ren said. "Right after I told you I was pregnant."

Chao looked ready to faint again. But he steadied himself. "Pregnant…"

"Yes, Chao." Ren nodded.

"Congratulations." Oogway said. "Maybe now Tai Lung will have a playmate."

"Pregnant….." Chao muttered. He ran a hand down his face.

Ren bit her bottom lip. "Um, can we get a little privacy?"

"I wanna see him faint again." Junjie said. Shifu rolled his eyes and pulled the fox out by his ear, Master Oogway following. Ren sat next to Chao and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand if you're worried, or even scared." Ren said. "Even I didn't think this would happen. But this is our own child; our flesh and blood. I'll understand if you're not ready. And that's ok. I want to raise this child with you, teach him or her kung fu. It's ok if you're not ready; I can raise the baby on my own. I just-"

Chao pulled her close and kissed her. When he pulled away, he was smiling. "No way are you raising this kid without me." Ren laughed and hugged him.

Oogway ordered Ren to lay off the hardcore training so nothing would happen to the baby. Ren was absolutely _not _happy about that, but somewhat satisfied when she could still come and watch or practice her Tai Chi. Junjie took advantage of that to tease her when he had the opportunity; he soon stopped when she kept kicking him. At one point, he ended up on the fire field and was almost toasted.

The months passed by. It wasn't until about four months had passed that Ren started to develop a baby bump. Whenever Ren played with Tai Lung, which was often since Shifu trained, the cub was fascinated by his Aunty Ren's growing belly. Ren would then explain to him sweetly that he was going to have a new friend soon. Whether or not he understood was still a mystery, but he seemed very curious about Ren's stomach growth.

But there was something a little odd happening. Ren had learned about the symptoms a long time ago: mood swings, nausea, cravings, fatigue, backaches, and headaches to name a few. But Ren hadn't had any headaches lately, unless you count the time a pan fell on her head a couple days ago. She felt full of energy and was constantly moving about the palace to burn it off. Her cravings only popped up every now and then, and it was usually for a bowl of plain white rice. Ren's mood swings were especially different. When she expected her emotions to range from bright and happy to utterly furious, she only found herself to be unexplainably sad; she felt like she had gone through a great sorrow or if she was in mourning. But the weirdest thing of all was her morning sickness. It didn't matter what she ate; every time she threw up, her vomit looked red, almost like blood. The second Chao noticed he frantically called for the doctor, who also showed great concern. But she found no blood whatsoever.

"I can't explain it." The doctor had said. "But it's good to know that there's no blood. Maybe you should lay off the red foods."

It didn't help. But Chao's nerves soon calmed down.

There was one more thing, something that Ren never told anyone about. She usually went shopping down in the market with Tai Lung every couple weeks. When she was down there, many people noticed she was pregnant and congratulated her. But as she continued walking through the market, she noticed some people hiding in the shadows, watching her.

The next time she went down to the market, she asked Shifu to join her.

"Just for some company." Ren said. "I can talk to Tai Lung, but all he does it meow back." They laughed as they journeyed down. Thankfully, Ren wasn't feeling any weird symptoms that day. She and Shifu chatted away, picking out groceries for the palace. They stopped at the noodle shop in town for lunch.

"So when's the baby due?" the waiter asked as he served them.

"We think about midsummer." Ren smiled. "Yet we don't even have names picked out yet."

"Well, you ought to come down when the little thing comes." The goose chuckled. "My own son isn't due till winter." He walked off, humming to himself. Tai Lung buried his face in his noodle bowl and slurped up his soup.

"Tai Lung, mind your manners." Shifu scolded lightly.

"He's a cub, Shifu." Ren laughed. "Let him have fun."

Tai Lung's ears perked up and he raised his head, smiling at his adoptive father and aunt with broth dripping from his whiskers. He laughed along with them, but then he froze. He turned towards the entrance and growled, his ears flat on his head. Shifu tried to be discrete as he followed his son's gaze. At the archway were three black-clothed figures, all of them mountain cats. The owner of the restaurant approached them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're simply here on business." One of the cats said. "Stand aside." He was gazing towards Ren, Shifu, and Tai Lung, particularly Ren. The goose noticed this and stepped in front of the cats.

"I'm afraid if you're not going to buy anything, you'll have to leave." He said. "We're very busy and need to keep the tables open."

"Stand aside." The cat grabbed the goose's head and threw him into one of the tables. Customers screamed. Ren turned to stand, but Shifu stopped her.

"Watch Tai Lung." He whispered. He stood and calmly walked up to the cats. "Any reason for that?"

"Stay out of this." One of the cats hissed. "You'll live longer."

"We're only here for her." another cat said, nodding towards Ren.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Shifu said. "Leave, or I'll have to throw you out."

The cats laughed. But their laughter was cut off by Shifu grabbed their leader's foot and throwing him out the door. The other two cats lunged, but they were swiftly brought down.

"I said leave!" Shifu shouted. The cats hissed, but their leader called them back.

"We'll be back for the pale demon and her devil of an offspring." The cat growled. The three of them ran off. Shifu turned and saw Ren looking both scared and furious, her hands clenched into fists.

"Come on." Shifu urged. "Let's get home." As they passed the goose, Shifu bowed. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"Not at all." The goose assured. "Just get this young lady home." Shifu bowed again and hurried off with Ren and Tai Lung. Once at the palace, they told Oogway what had happened.

"Interesting." Oogway was oddly calm. "You didn't know these bandits?"

"No, Master." Ren said. "But they called me a demon, so they must know me."

"You're well known overall." Shifu noted.

"Shifu, I need to speak with Ren alone." Oogway said. "Why don't you check up on Tai Lung?" Shifu bowed in respect, cast Ren a reassuring smile, and ran off.

Ren turned to Oogway. "What do you want to speak to me about?"

Oogway looked sad. "Ren, ever since I discovered peace and invented kung fu, I have been gifted with visions of things to come. I'm no soothsayer, but sometimes I will be allowed to see what will happen in the future so I am prepared. But if there's one thing I've learned from this, it's that one often meets their destiny on the road they take to avoid it."

"Master?" Ren stared at the old tortoise before her.

Oogway turned to Ren. "I had a dream. You were sitting with your newborn daughter in a dark cave. All around you two were shadows with glowing red eyes. They kept screaming at you; calling you and your daughter monster, freak, demon, devil women, and so much more. Some tried to attack you, but there was a shield surrounding the two of you. Then, they all disappeared except for one. He stared down at your daughter and said, 'What extraordinary powers this little thing has. Perfect.' He lunged for your daughter, and I woke up." Oogway sighed. "Ren, your baby will be a girl with amazing powers. And she will be in grave danger if she stays here."

Ren would've collapsed had Oogway not caught her. "My baby, my little girl." Ren moaned. "That's why I was being attacked."

"They won't end here." Oogway shook his head.

"What can we do?" Ren asked frantically. "Does Chao know? Please, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it!"

Oogway shushed her. "Everything will be fine. I have a plan. But both you and Chao must agree to it.

"I know how you got here. There is a way for you to return to the world you originally came from. You and your daughter can go there and live a safe and normal life. But Chao will have to stay here, to protect the palace and make sure that he stays safe as well."

Ren trembled. "So, I will have to leave Chao and go to another world? Live there on my own?"

"One of our doctors has agreed to join you." Oogway assured. "So you won't be alone. But Chao must stay here. I've already discussed it with Zhan Shi; he has agreed to follow whatever decision you make."

Ren stared at the floor for a long time. Then, she stood, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"I'll talk to Chao."

Ren dragged her feet a little as she journeyed to the barracks. The boys were eating at the time, laughing and talking. Ren smiled softly before making her presence known. Everyone turned to her with a smile.

"How's our little fighter doing?" Junjie chuckled.

"Fine, thank you." Ren nodded. "Chao, I need to speak to you privately."

"About what?" Chao asked. Ren placed a hand on her stomach. Chao realized she looked worried and was quick to follow her. The two of them walked in silence until they reached their room. Ren shut the door behind them and went to sit on their bed. Chao was right beside her.

"What's wrong?" Chao asked.

Ren sighed. "I talked with Oogway. Our baby is going to be a girl."

"Really?" Chao brightened. "That's wonderful!"

Ren nodded. "But there's more." She told Chao about the attack earlier today, Oogway's dream, and his plan. Chao listened intently, his smile steadily shrinking until he was staring at Ren with a crushed expression.

"Leave?" Chao repeated. "For how long?"

"Who knows?" Ren shrugged. "A long time, no doubt."

"No, I won't have it!" Chao snapped. "I can protect you from anyone that would hurt you or our daughter. You can't leave."

"Chao, you aren't going to be around me all the time." Ren protested. "Anything could happen. I could be killed in the middle of the night, or our daughter could be kidnapped at any time. Doing this will be safer for both of us."

"So you're just going to leave?" Chao growled. "Run away with our child?"

"To keep her safe!" Ren snapped. "And to keep _you _safe! Heaven knows who would be willing to put me at danger to get to you! I don't want to spend every day worrying about who will attack us next, whether it's a common bandit or someone who knows about our child's powers and wants them!"

"I promised your father I would die to protect you." Chao said. "So I will."

"No, Chao." Ren shook her head. "I don't want to worry about how long it will take before you die, especially if it will be soon. I know you want to protect me; I want to do the same for you." Ren caressed her husband's cheek. "I love you. I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe."

Chao pulled his wife in a strong embrace. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Ren assured. "We'll be together again someday."

Chao stared into her eyes. Ren never made a promise she didn't think she could keep. There was a genuine truth in her eyes. Chao wanted to keep his family safe, but he didn't want to leave them. But he also remembered what Oogway told him about letting go; sometimes, it's for the best. This was one of those times.

The next morning, when everyone came to greet Oogway, the elder master had an announcement.

"No training today." Oogway said. "We're spending the day together as a family."

"Doing what?" Junjie asked.

"We're going to a nice little lake." Oogway said. "For a picnic and some swimming."

Nobody argued. But nobody cheered either. They all knew that today was the last day to spend with Ren.

Oogway had already packed a basket of food. So they journeyed off to the lake. It was a beautiful day: the skies were clear, the waters were sparkling and blue, and the grass was soft and warm. Ren set up the picnic with Tai Lung's help. Well, Tai Lung tried to help, but he only gained interest in playing tug-of-war with the blanket. Junjie found interest by taking his life in his hands; he tackled Chao and Shifu as they were wading in the shallow water. This resulted in the fox running for his life in the water while the sopping wet red panda and lizard chased him. It ended with Chao disappeared underwater and tripped Junjie while below. Junjie ended up face first in the lake, with Shifu tripping over him and getting a mouthful of water.

"Come eat, fish-boys!" Ren called. The men came bounding up to where the human sat with a snow leopard cub nibbling on an apple. Oogway was slowly chewing a peach. The warriors sat down, ate, chat, and laughed. After eating, Oogway went to meditate in the shallow water. Tai Lung took the opportunity when nobody was looking to steal Ren's fan. Shifu and Chao darted after him. Ren and Junjie laughed.

"He's such a devious little cub." Ren smiled.

Junjie nodded. He glanced back at Ren and sighed. "Ren, I have something for you."

"Junjie, my birthday isn't for a couple more months." Ren said. "If I'm lucky, the baby and I will share the same birthday."

"You're leaving tomorrow." Junjie reminded her. "For who knows how long." He pulled a box from his pocket. "I want you to have this in case I don't see you again." He handed the box to Ren. The woman was a bit confused, but gasped lightly when she saw its contents. Inside the box was a golden heart locket on a gold chain. Junjie smiled and opened the locket, revealing a small painting of Chao and Ren on their wedding day.

"Oh, Junjie, it's beautiful." Ren said as she put the necklace on. "Thank you."

Junjie shrugged. "Well, it's a good way to keep memories. And I don't know when I'll see you again." He sighed. "You're a great friend, and I've always looked to you as a sister. I don't ever want to forget you."

Ren smiled and pulled Junjie into a hug.

The rest of the day was calm. The members of the Jade Palace returned home for a nice dinner. It couldn't be fully enjoyed, for everyone was thinking about how much they would miss their departing friend. Tai Lung wouldn't find out until morning, and he wouldn't be able to understand for a long time.

When everyone went to bed that night, Chao and Ren lingered back. They didn't mind taking their time. Once they had gotten to their room, Ren took Chao's hand in hers.

"Don't worry about me." Ren said. "Tomorrow, it'll be like I never existed."

Chao held her tight, not wanting to let go. "I'll never forget you. I promise I'll find you again. And I promise that I'll take care of you and our daughter."

Ren returned the hug. "And I promise we'll all be reunited one day. And we'll be a whole family again."

Chao lightly kissed her forehead. The two of them lay down, still in each other's arms.

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

When Chao woke up the next morning, Ren had disappeared. Chao leaped out of bed, not bothering to change out of his white trousers and night shirt. He sped down the hallway, not realizing Shifu and Junjie were already awake and the gong never went off. Chao found Oogway in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. He wasn't meditating; just standing at the edge of Moon Pool. Chao skidded to a halt.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Chao panted. "She left last night."

"After you fell asleep, yes." Oogway nodded. "She wanted to make it easier on you."

Chao shook a little. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He dug his claws into the marble floor, scratching its surface. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes and onto the floor. Oogway walked up to his emotionally broken student, his staff tapping against the floor. Oogway placed a clawed hand on Chao's head.

Shifu and Junjie moved away from the door. Shifu's ears were arched as they always were when he was upset. Even Junjie couldn't muster his usual jovial smile. The two of them shared a look of mutual understanding before leaving.

Ren stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed. The fox doctor, Vixen, was giving her a check-up. When she had finished, Vixen patted Ren's hand.

"Everything will be fine." Vixen assured. Ren nodded numbly, placing a hand on her stomach.

_STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR_

Shifu swiped at Junjie's feet, but the fox was able to jump up and aim a kick to his head. Chao was punching a training dummy for all it was worth. Then they moved on to studying the thousand scrolls. Junjie kept cracking jokes that Shifu couldn't help but laugh at. Chao remained studious, concentrating on his scrolls.

"Chao, your father is here to see you." Oogway announced.

"Yes, Master." Chao answered immediately. He stood and walked off to the palace gates. His elderly father stood there, a staff in his hands to keep him upright.

"How have you been?" Master Bang asked.

"Fine." Chao answered simply.

"I understand Ren has disappeared."

"It's been almost five months since then."

"Well, I would've come earlier, but the council keeps me busy."

"I understand."

Bang sighed. "I know I haven't been much of a father to you, but I can understand what you're going through. How do you think I felt when I lost your mother?"

"It's alright." Chao said. "It's nothing I can't handle. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my studies." He bowed to his father before returning to the Hall of Warriors. Bang sighed. Ever since Ren had disappeared, Bang had been trying futilely to connect with his son and get him to forget his wife. But Chao had turned cold. He built a wall around his emotional and psychological self to keep others out. Nobody knew that he sometimes didn't sleep at night because he would be staring at a painting of himself and Ren. He used to silently cry as he would do so, but not now. Now, all his tears had been shed, and his eyes remained dry. He almost never showed emotion; everything he said and did was spoken and performed with precision and without emotion. He was always stiff as a board unless he was fighting. He acted like he never married; like Zhan Shi's daughter never existed.

But he never forgot.

Ren screamed and gasped. Sweat drenched her face as she strained.

"Come on, Ren." Vixen urged. "I can see her head! Just a little more!" Ren panted as she pushed. Then, she relaxed as a baby's cry cut through the night air. But it didn't sound like crying; it sounded like a bird. Vixen took the human baby in her hands and cleaned her off. Then she wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the child to her mother. Ren held her little girl, gazing at the baby's pale face. She had a mop of obsidian black hair on her head. And when she opened her eyes, they were bright green, just like her mother's.

Ren sighed and cradled her newborn daughter.

"She sings like a bird." Vixen sighed. "How strange; most babies cry when they're born. But she seems healthy enough."

"Everything is strange." Ren laughed lightly. "And I know what I'm going to call her."

"What's that?" Vixen asked.

"My mother's name was Jin." Ren said. "And my little girl seems to sing so beautifully. I'm going to call her Siren Jin."

"It's perfect." Vixen smiled.

Siren Jin looked up at her mother and smiled, giggling.

A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel to Siren's Gem. It's called _Secrets Revealed._


End file.
